


Mapping New Territory

by WorkInProgress84



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Ariel's new body comes with new demands she's unused to... for now.





	Mapping New Territory

Ariel was… itchy. Achy. She didn't know exactly what she was, all the sensations were foreign in this human body. 

Besides, so far she'd been pretty focused on these amazing legs and how wonderful it felt to just be standing up and _walking_. She'd been right all along: she wasn't made for a life where she was coddled and sheltered day and night; she was an explorer who craved adventure.

And then there was the voice thing and trying to communicate with Eric. At least now he knew her name, it was something. He'd been so close to kissing her tonight: she could feel his warm breath on her lips, smell the sweat he'd worked up rowing the boat, see the moon mirrored in his blue eyes… She'd wanted to kiss him so bad her whole body had leaned in and she'd tipped the boat; she didn’t have much of a handle on her body yet.

As she lay in bed now and recalled this wonderful, aborted moment, the place where her legs met felt… tingly, and no matter how she tossed and turned on the comfortable bed of Eric's guest bedroom, no matter how she rubbed these legs together, she found no relief and only grew more restless, the sound of mating frogs nearby doing nothing to appease the fire within her.

Hitching up her long nightgown, Ariel slid a hand down past her navel to try and understand what was happening to this body of hers. 

Her nimble fingers found the curls that covered this part, red as her hair. Ariel carded through the thickness, petted the area with care, carded through the thickness, but although nothing seemed to be wrong per se, the examination had her breathing getting shorter, the summer air still warm and heavy even so late. 

Ariel's fingers wandered to the insides of her thighs; you never knew, what if the problem originated there? But the skin was smooth as ever, silky where her scales had been rough, the paleness glimmering like water under the moonlight, so beautiful she couldn't get enough of them. 

The tingles were getting worse, her thighs quivering a little, and the pink peaks of her breasts hurt. She pinched a nipple, hoping for some relief, and she gasped: her breasts seemed directly connected to the place between her legs. It throbbed inside as she kept on tweaking the hard little nubs, and it felt _good_ but she needed _more_.

Obeying some instinct she'd never had as a mermaid, Ariel let her fingers slip past the bush of curly hair until she touched warm flesh. A mere brush tore another gasp out of her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. It wasn't just warm, it was also slick and wet, and it let her fingers glide through the folds easily. 

A finger mapped the new territory, dipped and stroked and pushed along the slit and- _Ah!_ Ariel took her hand back and panted, surprised and untethered. _What was that?!_ It had felt amazing, a spike of pleasure so strong the throbbing had redoubled.

Beginning to understand what her body was asking, she trailed her hand back down and found it again, not even trying to stifle her pleased gasp: it was just a little button, softer and fleshier than a nipple, at the apex of the slit. She caressed it lightly as her other hand worried at her breasts, her hips undulating on the bed in rhythm with her movements.

And still, something was missing. 

Her probing fingers reached deeper into the slit and found an entrance. The tingles redoubled. Ariel grinned and bit her lip - that’s where she was supposed to be. She grazed at the seam, savouring the tension that was building up, taking her higher, daring her to explore, promising marvels of the most pleasurable kind.

Ariel dipped the tip of a finger just inside: an overwhelming wave of ecstasy travelled all the way up and down her body until it reached her tiny toes. 

She needed _more_.

Feeling like she wasn't in control anymore but unable to stop, Ariel slowly buried her finger in her pleasure hole - for that was what it had to be; human bodies were wonderful. The dripping slick eased the way, and soon enough she'd coated a second finger with it to thrust alongside the first, revelling in the tightness and marvelling at the way her inner walls clenched upon the digits.

She cried out. 

Or at least she must have made enough noise to alert Eric because, seconds later, he burst into the room. 

Unafraid but surprised, Ariel froze. The fine sheen of sweat that had appeared on her body instantly cooled down. It felt wrong.

She saw Eric's eyes evaluate the situation and his posture relax when he noticed the obvious lack of assailant. Then he took a proper look at her and his blue eyes turned the colour of a stormy sea, dark and dangerous. His mouth parted, tongue coming out to wet his lips. 

"Ariel, are you all right?" His husky voice sent a pang all the way down to her hole, grabbing onto her fingers.

Her hand on her breast squeezed and Ariel had to bite her lip, but she nodded. Hungry eyes skipped over her skin a few seconds to settle between her legs; Ariel pumped her fingers in, biting back a moan that allowed her to hear Eric’s sharp intake of breath all the way across the room. She was certain now that, although he was the cause for it, he was also the remedy to soothe this ache between her legs.

She reluctantly let go of her breast to extend a hand towards him. The wordless invitation was clear enough: Eric strode towards the bed and climbed onto it in a handful of seconds. Ariel's legs instinctively fell open to make room for him.

He didn't come up to kiss her, though, much to her chagrin.

Instead he settled between her thighs, pressing a soft kiss to each one as he lifted her knees up on his big shoulders, and for a few heartbeats he simply took her in, his eyes locked on the fingers she still had buried in herself. 

"Have you done this before?"

She shook her head. Eric's smile spread wider. Another bolt of want pierced her and she plunged her fingers as deep as she could. She gasped then growled in frustrated pleasure, unable to reach as far as she needed.

"Let me?"

Ariel drew her fingers out slowly, modesty be damned, intent was she on enjoying every second of the slide out, every sensation and every noise heightening her pleasure. The air had grown so thin her head spun as she panted, unable to take in enough into her lungs, and her hair had started sticking to her damp forehead.

She looked at her fingers when they reappeared, strings of creamy white linking them - so that was what was inside of her. Fascinating. Before she could take a closer look at them, Eric grabbed her wrist and engulfed her fingers in his mouth.

Ariel observed, mesmerized by the sight: Eric's lips stretched around her digits and his tongue snuck between them to collect the liquid before he growled, swallowing around her fingers. There was a new rush of wetness between her legs. Ariel felt like her head might explode. Something was pooling under her navel, coiling and uncoiling like roiling waters.

When Eric let her fingers pop out of his mouth, Ariel's hands flew to her breasts again, elated to please both at the same time, lightly scraping her nails over her nipples and throwing her head back as the sensation made her insides flutter. 

"God," Eric breathed like he was enraptured. Ariel flushed at the compliment.

But he recovered quickly and placed his palm over her slit. She couldn't help the ecstatic smile that took over her face. The feeling was so different with his hand, so much more powerful she could feel tingles radiate down her legs.

"God, Ariel, coming in, seeing you like this, fingers buried so deep in your sex, I almost died right there. I want you so much. I'm going to show you how high your body can take you, you'll see."

He kept on caressing her as he talked, his big palm lightly tracing along her flesh, making her shake. Finally, after what felt like forever, Eric started a slow descent towards her entrance, brushing over the sensitive nub - Ariel arched off the bed, she couldn't help it.

His fingertip poised right by her seam, softly stroking in circles so small she could barely tell he was moving at all, Ariel thought she was going to go insane. Not having a voice, she did the next best thing: she grabbed onto a hairy forearm and dug her nails into skin. That seemed to get Eric's attention, although he only chuckled.

"All right, all right."

He dipped a finger in, shallowly; Ariel let out a relieved sigh and her hips bucked up to swallow it, but Eric took the digit out, teasing. Ariel growled: she knew what her body was craving: being stuffed full of Eric's fingers, and sooner rather than later. Her nails scratched down Eric’s forearm, but although he hissed, he obliged.

His finger sunk in to the last knuckle and Ariel saw stars: with this one finger he was already almost as thick as the two she'd had in her earlier, it was pure bliss. Her legs tried to draw him closer too, her lean ankles digging into his muscled back like anchors to help her grind against him.

It had worked well enough the first time so Ariel sunk her nails into Eric's arm again to signal her impatience. Eric didn’t tease this time, directly plunged two thick fingers into her sex. It punched the breath out of her, God. It was amazing, this feeling of being stretched around him, so full she could have burst. She still craved more. 

Her inner walls clenched onto him wantonly, begging for more where her voice couldn't, her hips following every time he retreated like he was leaving for good. Eric didn't look like he wanted to leave, though: Ariel saw, through hazy eyes, how focused he was on the task, how amazed he looked at her response.

"Can you take more, Ariel?" he asked when their gazes met. Her hips twisted up to urge him on. "God, you’re so gorgeous, look at you, wriggling on my fingers like a common harlot, your pussy creaming from just this."

She wasn't prepared for the sheer girth of three fingers when he entered her on the next upstroke, but she relished it. He gave her no time to adjust, just pistoned into her again and again, gaining speed with every febrile thrash of Ariel's head on the pillow. 

And then, then he changed positions and suddenly his fingers were facing up, rubbing her in a completely different way, and when he hit a spot inside Ariel that had her seeing stars again, she felt her sex release more juices around her lover’s fingers.

She panted as Eric kept up a ruthless pace, encouraging her with words whispered against the fine skin of her thighs, pausing only to bite at the sensitive flesh. Ariel didn't know which way was up anymore; every touch seemed to echo through her, the pleasure magnified with every minute movement Eric made.

It kept on swirling in her gut, this feeling that she was on the cusp of something inexorable that would change her world. Grasping at her breasts again, she tweaked at her nipples just as Eric’s thumb flicked over the sensitive little nub and- and _something_ happened: her body tried to curl onto itself as wave after wave of intense pleasure flooded her, shockwaves radiating everywhere as she trembled and trembled, her sex frantically grasping at Eric's pistoning fingers with a strength she couldn't control, insatiably looking for more friction and still more pleasure.

When the waves finally receded, Ariel slumped back onto the bed. Her body still wracked with aftershocks as Eric kept on slowly sliding his fingers in and out, Ariel felt like she might have been mewling by now, if her nonexistent voice permitted it. She panted, her mouth half buried in the pillow, every inch of her skin oversensitive, sparking with joy at the slightest contact.

She couldn’t tell yet whether the restlessness in her belly had been quelled, not with Eric keeping it going, so she reached down and weakly pushed him away. He stopped moving but didn’t take his fingers out. Ariel’s eyes squinted open to ask the question her voice couldn’t.

“I’m not nearly done with you, my sweet Ariel. I said I’d show you how high your body can go; this is just the beginning,” he smirked.

Ariel released a great breath, carding her fingers through her hair to sweep it away from her sweaty face. 

She had her answer, then: the restlessness was very much still there.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of the NSFW Challenge - Fingering


End file.
